


Полночь и Всё Спокойно

by diamondogs (glassbones)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbones/pseuds/diamondogs
Summary: Новогодний флафф на желто-синюю тему.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock





	Полночь и Всё Спокойно

Они лежат, оголенные, как нервы, как препарированная лягушка, на узкой стандартной старпомовской койке – Спок постоянно уговаривает себя купить другую, пошире, но забывает. Постоянно – это два месяца, как. Два месяца с.. консуммации их отношений, пять с половиной с того момента, как Спок начал ловить себя на слабостях. На желании смотреть на Джима, ловить улыбку Джима, прикасаться к Джиму. Джим-Джим-Джим. Капитан Кирк заполонил его разум.

Спок не сможет забыть безумный полуприкрытый ресницами взгляд ярко-голубых глаз, крики, это выражение лица, с которым посткоитально-нежный Джим гладит его шею, плечи; шепчет глупости в ухо.

Спок не может вспомнить тот момент, когда Джим узнал, что он боится щекотки.

Вдох, выдох, выжидание.

Джим, мягкий, податливый Джим, такой гибкий в споковых руках, бьется о спинку койки, кажется, не замечая довольно сильной боли.

За подернутые поволокой глаза, за заведенные за голову руки, которые Споку приходится удерживать одной рукой – за все это безобразие он готов бы был отплатить жизнью.

Если придется.  
Форменное безобразие, думает Спок. Бесформенное, Спок, бес-фор-менное, в шутку отвечает ему Джим.

Они официально стали t’hy’la около недели тому назад. Пять дней. Джим шутит, что теперь у них медовый месяц и довольно агрессивно предложил Ухуре уйти куда-нибудь подальше вместе с ее отчетностью в связи с тем, что у них медовый – блять, - месяц и что им положено трахаться, как кролики, в их теперь общей койке.

Ухура нервно засмеялась и закусила губу.

Он слышит тихую просьбу Джима увеличить темп, отпускает себя. Ножки кровати бьются о тумбочку, Джим ударяется – больно, - об изголовье.

Не то что бы его это заботило.

Когда Спока привычно накрывает оргазменной волной, он усилием воли не прерывает мелдинг. Ложится «ложечкой» к Джиму, осторожно выходя из него, кладет голову ему на плечо.

Они улыбаются поворачиваются лицом друг к другу и укладываются спать, не произнеся ни единого слова. Спок кладет свою руку Джиму на живот.

Уже на периферии сна Спок слышит чужую мысль:

\- С Рождеством, T’hy’la.

\- С Рождеством, - хочет ответить Спок, но засыпает.

Им ничего не снится, и на следующий день они проснутся счастливыми и радостными, как сытые младенцы.

Энтерпрайз дрейфует сквозь космос.


End file.
